A New Life
by EchoRedfox
Summary: Silver and Storm Nightingale grew up with nothing but dreams. Silver's was to become apart of the worlds strongest Guild, Fairy Tail, Storm's was to help her sister at all cost. At a young at Silver met Gray Fullbuster and became determend to become as strong as him. Now both her and her sister have grown up and are now ready to take on making their dreams come true. But can they?
1. Prologue

**Silver Nightingale (age seven) POV**

I stood on the edge of the sidewalk holding my sister Storm's hand waiting on the Fantasia parade to start. I stood up on the tips of my toes trying to catch a glimpse of the Fairy Tail guild. I sighed and leaned back down so I stood flat, Storm smiled up at me and pulled me towards an opening between two older men. I smirked at her and followed her lead. We had skipped out on our chores just to watch the parade this year, Storm started to pull at my jacket sleeve and motioned to her stomach that soon made a loud gurgle type noise. I sighed and reached into my pants pocket hoping that I had a few jewels on me. When my hand found a few I pulled them out and handed them to her, then told her that she need to find food and come right back. She just nodded her head before racing off to find food. I sat down on the ground and waited for both the parade and my sister. Soon the sun started to set slowly and I started to get worried about her, I stood up and shoved people out of my way so I could find my blue haired little sister.

"Aww isn't she cute?" I heard a man say when I ran close to an alleyway.

"A little scrawny, but yeah she's pretty." Another man said.

"Hey! Put her down." I screamed from the alley entrance, I spread my feet into a fighting stance.

"Aww look at that. Looks like the mouse has a bodyguard." A bigger man laughed at me.

"That's no bodyguard that's just another mouse." The taller man laughed at me.

I stated to shake with rage but I didn't get a chance to do anything when I saw a show loom over me. I gulped an looked up at a man with a shirt, his blue Guild stamp stood out against his pale skin. I stepped out of his way while he put his hands together and made a hammer out of ice. He seemed bored while he put the hammer on his shoulder.

"Do you two never learn?" The man asked boredly.

"Don't fuck with little kids." He said hitting them both hard enough to knock them to the ground.

I ran over to my sister and picked her up, then I walked over to the man and gave him the jewels that I had given Storm. I held out my up turned hand but he just closed my hand into a fist and rubbed my head.

"Naw kid you two need it more than me. Now come on the Fantasia parade is about to start." I put away my jewels and started to walk towards the sidewalk but by now there was no way I could have been able to get back to our spots.

I guess he saw or heard me sigh, because he took my hand and pulled me towards the very edge of the sidewalk pushing people out of the way. My eyes widened when I realized what he was doing. We stopped at what was a better spot than what Storm found. I smiled brightly and put my sister down so she could see as well. We watched the parade with the man from Fairy Tail till they shot off the fire works.

"Thank you mister." I said carrying my sleeping sister back towards the orphanage.

"No problem kid." He said turning around and throwing his hand up in the air as a geisture of goodbye.

"You know Storm, one day you and I will be Fairy Tail guild members to. I'll make sure of it." I said to the sleeping mass that was in my arms.

"Just you watch..."

* * *

 _ **This is set in the future, I am going to ship the two sister with the sons of Gale and Jerza. This was just the prolouge. I hope everyone likes it.**_


	2. Settling Down

**Storm Nightingale (Age fourteen) POV**

 **(Ten years after Silver met Gray)**

I tagged along behind Silver as she pushed through the crowed of people towards the edge of the sidewalk so we could see this years Fantasia parade. She had told me this morning that she was on a personal mission. I sighed when she pushed a man with dark blueish black hair and molten red eyes. He snarled at her and shoved her into the street. I gasped and threw my hand over my mouth as I watched her stand back up. She already had her hands together as if she was going to use her ice make magic. I ran over to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards another spot.

"You know he isn't worth going Black Vox over sister." I said quietly hoping she would listen to me.

She just huffed at me then leaned on the wall I pulled us to, she narrowed her eyes while looking away from me. I have never understood why she had to learn to use magic in the first place. At first she just told me it was to keep us safe from harms way; when we chose to run away from the orphanage, but as the years went by she still studied and taught herself how to use a magic she called Ice Make.

When I was about ten I tried to learn her form of magic but I just didn't understand how she was able to do it. By that time we had been living in the countryside, with no one around in an abandoned shack. I was drawn from my thoughts when she thumped my forehead, I groaned out and rubbed between my eyes while she laughed at me. I snorted at her and turned away from her as she sighed happily.

"I have to ask Storm are you happy to be back here?" She asked pushing off the wall.

"Yes, Silver I am. Why do you ask?" I tilted my head when I asked her the question.

"Well I was thinking, its about time we settled down somewhere and why not where it all began?" She asked but it sounded more like a statement to me.

"What do you mean by that Silver?" I asked when she started walking away.

"Well why don't join a Guild and make some money so we can buy a place here." She said once I caught up to her.

"But what Guild would even consider you Silver?" I asked and she stopped directly in front of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Well I've been planning on joining this one for a long time now. Storm don't give me that look, I told you a long time ago I would keep us safe no matter what I had to do. And this is what I have to do." She said pushing the doors open and plates come flying out of the open door.

I froze in my spot on the sidewalk when Silver brings up and Ice Shield to keep me from being hit. She had an arm wrapped around my shoulders keeping me close to her so I wouldn't get hurt. When she dropped the shield she stalked into the Guild with her lips forming the deepest snarl I had seen on her in years. I ran after her to grab her arm but she didn't slow down or seem to care. When she came across two male members acting as if they didn't think about who could get hurt from their actions. I closed my eyes tight when I heard her summon her Ice Hammer and hit them both.

"Hey lady what was that for?" A tall man asked when I opened my eyes again I saw them both towering over her.

"You two need to watch what you are doing you asshole." She said snorting at them.

"We have fought men twice your size girly, maybe you should rethink what you are about to do." The one with red spoke up with a smirk.

"Oh I know I can take you. Rosie." She said with a smirk of her own while tightening her grip on the handle.

I gulped thinking my sister was in over her head until a red haired woman walked in and knocked all three of them around. The one with red hair started to trimble slightly before biting his lip.

"Elliot! Metallica! What is wrong with you to. And you young lady..." She started but then narrowed her eyes at my sister before motioning for her to stand up.

"Who are you?" She asked as Silver stood up and I hid behind her.

Neither one of us said a word, she narrowed her eyes even more when Silver didn't answer.

"Um... I'm Silver Nightingale and I want to join Fairy Tail." Silver said taking a step forward.

* * *

 _ **I am trying to think of a magic to give Storm. Does anyone have any suggestions?**_


End file.
